


A(n) ICE SURPRISE  (See what I did there, LOL)

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: Molly finds a way for Sherlock to make up for all the times she drops everything to help him on his cases.  Or has she?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	A(n) ICE SURPRISE  (See what I did there, LOL)

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock never fails to surprise his friends.

Sherlock makes no attempt to hide his aggravation as John tosses him his scarf, gloves, and THAT hat. He grumbles and makes no attempt to remove himself from the chair. The articles of clothing land here and there, then fall to the floor as he shifts his weight and turns toward the fireplace.  
“No use moping, mate. You got yourself into this.”  
Sherlock waves a hand in the air. “Tell me again, how exactly does this tit for tat work? Seems quite childish to me.”  
It’s all John can do to stifle a full- fledged chuckle. Sherlock calling something ‘childish’? If he could only see himself through the eyes of another. John picks his battles strategically. He knows Sherlock is hoping he will pick this one, so that more time can be wasted and then it will be too late to leave the flat. John doesn’t fall for it, to the dismay of Sherlock.   
“You have an agreement with Molly. For each time you ask her for help off the clock, you repay her in kind. Whatever she asks, whenever she asks. It’s time to pay up, my friend. Bundle up or not, it’s up to you.”  
Sherlock finally bends to pick up the accessories lying about the chair. He lets out an exasperated groan.  
“It’s going to be cold on the ice. And there will be people there. Did she really have to pick an afternoon of ice skating?”  
“Better to be cold falling on your face on the ice than facing the cold wrath of Molly if you go back on your word.”

Thirty minutes later, at the ice rink

“Come on, Sherlock. We’ll help you. John, you take one arm. Now, just try to keep your ankles straight. That’s it! You’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” Molly seems to be enjoying herself. John isn’t sure if it’s because she really wants to teach Sherlock how to ice skate, or if she is waiting for him to fall and be just a little embarrassed. He can’t blame her. Sherlock asks so much of her and she’s finally found a way to get a little satisfaction.  
An hour or so later, after Sherlock has fallen a few times, he sits on the bench and watches Molly and John skate for a bit. He sees children of all ages doing all sorts of little tricks on their skates. John and Molly finally seem to be getting worn out, and they sit down next to him and start removing their skates. Sherlock does not remove his. Instead, he nods at them both and before they realize what is happening, Sherlock is up and out on the ice. He is gliding gracefully around the rink. He picks up speed. Suddenly, he is soaring through the air, Belstaff swishing around him almost in slow motion as he turns his body one hundred an eighty degrees and lands on one foot with arms outstretched for balance.   
They realize they have been duped once again by the consulting detective. As he makes his way to the bench, they are still dumbfounded. 

John is the first to speak. “Sherlock! What the bloody hell?!”  
“It’s called a waltz jump, John.” Sherlock is nonchalant and trying not to grin.  
“Not what I meant….where and when did you learn to do THAT?”  
“I’ll tell you over Chinese. I’m starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think Sherlock learned to skate, and when? I have my theories, and I would like to know yours! Thanks for reading!K


End file.
